Indigo
by Arkadian Toad
Summary: Scott is in a... predicament. And he is mad. At Chris. Scott/Chris, ScotCh, Slash. For Irish Whirlwind!


A/N: This is for Irish Whirlwind. Mainly because Scott is her character, and she wanted to continue 'Indigo' in her Rainbow Scotch drabble. Which she based off of one of my ideas, so this is a 'thank you' for that as well. Also, she's just an amazing writer and totally deserves this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Other than Chris (who belongs to TDI/A), almost everything else belongs to Irish Whirlwind.

Indigo

"I hate you."

Chris laughed at his blonde fairy, who was currently glaring daggers at the host. "I don't believe that, darling. It's not what you told me this morning."

"That was before I realized what you had planned for me. God, you're one sick sadist, Chris." Scott fussed with the hem of a long, white glove before smoothing out his dress again.

"Stop fussing, love. You look fine."

Scott glared once more at Chris before making his way towards the punch table. They were at some stupid benefit dinner; and he was in a _dress_. A dress that Chris had pulled out of nowhere that morning, meaning he had been planning this for a while. Scott secretly swore that the second they got home he was going to kill Chris.

"Scott?"

The cameraman spun around, careful not to catch the edge of his gown on a heel (yes, he was wearing heels). "Rick?"

The Latino man looked as though he was trying not to laugh. "W-What are you doing, Scott?"

Scott looked over at Chris, but the sadistic host was talking to someone. "I-I'm undercover?"

Rick looked at him dubiously.

"Okay, don't tell anyone. Chris made me dress up like this. I swear it wasn't my idea at all."

"So, what's you're name? Scottina?" Rick's confused expression melted into a grin.

"Please. If only I were that lucky."

"Rick." Chris' voice interrupted, the hostility in it barely hidden.

"Chris, how are you?" Rick didn't appear to be concerned by the tone at all. "I was just having a talk with your… wife?"

"Don't even think about it," Scott scolded jokingly. Inwardly he was laughing, though. If he hadn't been in this horrific dress, this would be pretty fun.

"Aw, Scottina, your words wound me," Rick joked again.

"Just Tina will be fine, I think."

Chris grumbled unhappily and tightened his grip on Scott's arm. "Come on, darling. We need to go… somewhere else."

Scott rolled his eyes, but grudgingly waved to Rick and allowed himself to be dragged away to a secluded corner of the ballroom. "Don't call me darling."

"I told you not to talk to that creep," Chris jutted out his bottom lip in a childish pout, but Scott couldn't help giving him a small peck on the lips. Even though he was mad at Chris, the host was still pretty darn cute when he pouted.

"Rick is not a creep."

"His eyes were all over you, couldn't you see it?"

Scott sighed heavily and fixed one of his gloves again. "Chrissy, do you see the woman in the purple dress over there?"

Chris looked over his shoulder and nodded. "What about her?"

"That is Maria Sauvé, Rick's wife."

"…Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'," Scott leaned in to give Chris another small peck, but let his lips linger slightly longer this time. "Even if Rick wasn't already married, I wouldn't be interested. I've told you this before, and my answer won't change. You're the only one for me."

Chris smiled, pulling Scott in for a kiss. He ran his tongue over Scott's lip before pulling away. "You do taste like strawberries."

It took Scott a moment to figure out he was referring to the strawberry lip gloss he had been forced to wear. "Get a good taste now, because tonight you're dead."

The raven-haired host threw back his head and laughed. "For a second, I thought you had forgiven me."

Scott fumbled with the long indigo gown again and scowled. "No. I'm never going to forgive you for this."

"Hmm… well, I guess I'll just have to work very hard until I am forgiven," Chris said softly, before pulling his fairy into another kiss and dragging him off to find a more secluded hideaway.

END!

A/N: W-Well? Er… If you guys are familiar with Scott/Chris, did you like it? If you didn't, please go read Irish Whirlwind's stories so you can like it. I failed miserably at this; please don't let it affect your opinion of this couple.

Unless you liked this, and if that is the case, go thank Whirl for being creative and thinking up this amazing pairing.

…At least it was fun to write about a jealous Chris.

Thanks for putting up with this!! Review if you want!

~Arkadian Toad


End file.
